Dream in Nightmare
by Unsugar
Summary: Marchen Awakens Romance For the very first time, he has doubt about the other’s feeling for him. And it is all because of one dream. PhantomxAlviss, NanashixAlviss


**Title**: Dream in Nightmare

**Author:** Faker of Innocence (miraraykai88 at yahoo dot com dot my)

**Summary: **For the very first time, he has doubt about the other's feeling for him. And it is all because of one dream. PhantomxAlviss, NanashixAlviss

**A/N:** This story might seems similar with my other fic. But it's not. Please don't get confused.

**Disclaimer:** If I own MÄR, you can see that Phantom and Alviss keep flirting with each other, instead of Alviss glaring at Phantom. No see? No own.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alviss was walking, alone, surrounded by darkness. He was used to darkness, but this darkness made him feel weird. And this scared him a lot.

"Phantom-kun, where are you? Phantom-kun? Phantom-kun!"

There was no reply from the white-haired man. Instead, he heard something else. A cheer… No, a lot of cheering. Then he saw light coming from somewhere near him. Not wanting to feel scared anymore, he ran towards the light. Being with his boyfriend, it was very rare for Alviss to see light, apart from the light from the fire and sunlight. 'But this is better than being in the darkness that seems to want to eat me alive,' he thought as he ran towards the blinding light.

What he saw there was something he never saw before. There was a big bonfire, and a few smaller ones with people sitting around them. They all seemed to be very happy like they were celebrating something. Curious, the raven-haired teen walked slowly towards the group surrounding the biggest bonfire. However, it seemed like no one noticed him there.

"Woop! We won again!" A blonde-haired teen, perhaps only one or two years younger than him, cheered happily. Next to him was a black-haired boy and a weird-looking spherical Ärm with a hammer attached to it.

"Yup! Way to go! Just a few more battles and you can fight against Phantom, Ginta!" the black-haired boy replied. It was apparent that he was happy too.

The youth was stunned with what he had just heard. 'Fight? Against Phantom-kun? Who are they? Are they… MÄR?' He recalled what Phantom had told him MÄR - a group of people who was fighting against Chess no Koma. The fair haired man told him that MÄR was evil for wanting to throw Chess no Koma from their rightful place.

'Wait a minute! That boy… he just said that they won again. Does that mean Chess no Koma is losing? No, it can't be!'

Alviss was stunned with what had just occurred in his mind, but he heard something else. This time it came from the weird Ärm.

"Ne, Nanashi, you have been a lot of help in today's battle but you don't seem to be in the mood to celebrate. Why?"

Knowing the existence of that Ärm didn't shock Alviss, but what startled him was the expression on the long-haired blonde man that they called Nanashi. He seemed to be out-of-place. While other people were happily cheering, he looked depressed and sad.

"You are thinking about him again, aren't you?" A pink-haired young lady in a black witch suit asked Nanashi, concerned about his well-being.

"Yeah, so what? He's supposed to be here celebrating with us," the man replied bitterly. Alviss couldn't help but feel amused. Just after hearing that man's reply, everyone who was celebrating promptly went into silence.

Ginta sighed, breaking the silence. "Nanashi, we have been through this. We can't do anything for now. The only thing we can do is to hope that he's fine."

"Just hoping! Ginta, we're dealing with something big here! How can you be calm about this!"

"You're not like this when Snow was taken before," Ginta muttered darkly, recalling what had happened to the Restava princess.

"They only wanted her because she knows the secrets of the Queen! Surely, they won't harm her. But him… who knows what they want with him! Especially that freak of a good-for-nothing Phantom!"

The blue-haired teen standing behind a pole near the group was shocked to hear that. 'Phantom-kun? Who did he take from MÄR?' He knew about Snow; he saw her in Queen's room in a bubble that will keep her alive. Just who was this person exactly?

"It's not like he always celebrate with us, Nanashi. He always sits in a corner, just listening to what we're talking about," the black-haired boy said, trying to calm him.

And obviously he didn't expect Nanashi's reaction to that remark.

In a matter of seconds, the blonde man was on his feet looking as if he wanted to strangle that boy with his own hands.

"Celebrate? CELEBRATE! So that's the only thing you're thinking about, Jack! Is that it!" Nanashi asked the boy, who looked guilty of what he had just said.

Noticing the tension in the air, a man with tan skin who looked only slightly younger than the other one, walked towards the group. To Alviss, it seemed that those two are quite respected by the others judging by the way the people scrambled to make way for them, and by the way Nanashi and Jack looked down to the floor, ashamed with their behaviour.

"Nanashi, calm down. Venting out your anger and frustration on your comrades will do nothing to help the group, let alone to save _him_," the older man said, looking pointedly at Nanashi.

"But, Gaira…," Nanashi's reply was cut off by Gaira.

"I know you're angry, and you cared a lot about him. But this is not the way to settle the problem. Being the leader of Ruberia, you should have known that." Receiving a solemn nod, he turned to the younger boy.

"I can't blame you for not knowing why Nanashi cares a lot, but I have to say I am very disappointed with your attitude. You should know that a lot of people, apart from Nanashi, are hurt by your remark." He nodded in the direction of the rest of the MÄR members.

Alviss observed the group and noticed that the old man (he believed his name was Gaira) was right. The young lady with pink hair looked as if she was going to cry while trying to calm a sobbing small fairy on her shoulder. A dog standing on his hind legs also looked as if he was going to faint from worry. Ginta, who had been quiet for quite a time, looked as if he had not been asleep for days, while his talking Ärm looked disapprovingly at the black-haired boy.

Looking around to observe the silent crowd, the other man started to speak this time. "I know that all of you are worried about Alviss and no one knows what Chess no Koma might have done to him. But like Ginta said, there's nothing we can do but hope that nothing bad will happen to him. Is that okay with you, Nanashi? I'm asking you this because you're the one who is closest to Alviss."

Alviss, however, was too stunned to notice what had just transpired between the man and the blonde man. 'They're talking … about me? How come? It can't be! I've been in Chess no Koma for as long as I could remember. There's no way I was once a part of MÄR, isn't it?'

Suddenly an inner voice deep within his mind started to talk, '_Really? And how long have you been in Chess no Koma? The only memory you have of Chess no Koma only started 3 weeks ago. What about your past? Have you ever thought that maybe you ARE related to MÄR in the first place before Phantom took you away from them?' _

He was about to deny that voice when he heard Nanashi started to talk again. "I'm really sorry for what I've just said and done. It just that Alviss is too important to me that I really can't take it when I can't do anything to help him," he said, bowing in apologetically.

The pink-haired girl walked towards the blond and settled her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Nanashi, we knew how much you care about him. He IS very special to you," she smiled sympathetically, causing him to blush slightly despite his distressed state.

The two younger boys looked to and fro at the two older members of MÄR, confused. Whatever those two were talking about, they surely did not understand anything about it.

"Err…, sorry to interrupt, but what the HECK are you guys talking about? Care to elaborate?" Ginta asked, obviously annoyed with the two people talking as if the others did not even exist there.

The two looked at Ginta and Jack before turning to look at the tanned man.

"I thought YOU are the one who was responsible of telling these two about Nanashi and Alviss, Alan," the pink-haired girl said, before continuing, "I'm sure that Gaira already told Bell and Edward about it."

"Yes, I am. But the reactions were not as pleasant as we thought it would be."

"Why?"

"It took Alviss a few days to convince Bell about it. Trust me. It's not easy even for someone who had been the closest one to her to accomplish the task."

"Maybe we should have let Alviss be the first to tell her."

"Hey, stop talking about me as if I'm not here!"

"Unfortunately, Bell, I think it's because of your size that they didn't realize that you're there."

"What do you mean by that, Edward!"

"Stop it, both of you. Edward, if I recall correctly, you fainted as soon as Gaira told you about them."

"But, that was because…"

"Just admit it, doggie."

"What did you call me just now, Alan?"

Despite the shock he had just recovered from, Alviss couldn't help but laugh. Was this what MÄR always did? Fighting over something small and ridiculous? The Chess no Koma never behaved like this, especially when Phantom or Queen was around.

'_You miss all these, don't you? You miss all the laughter around you, although you were not laughing with them. If you had never been with them, you will never miss them in the first place.'_

'Stop all these nonsense! I have never been with them, and I never will!

'_How sure are you about that? Apart from being with Phantom, what else did you get from Chess no Koma? Name just one and I will stop 'all these nonsense,' as you call it.'_

Alviss couldn't say anything to counter what the inner voice said. He had to admit it. Apart from being with Phantom, he didn't get anything else. Well, maybe a bit of little training, but that was it. Nothing more than that. But… It tore his heart when he had to have to agree with what his-so-called alternate ego said.

"Nanashi, come on, do tell us what is yours and Alviss' secret," he heard Ginta whining, trying to coax the long-haired man into telling them what he had kept secret from them.

Turning to the pink head instead of answering, he asked, "Do you think I should, Dorothy? I mean, it took me a long time to get Alviss to agree to tell Alan and Gaira about us."

"It's not your fault that Ginta and Jack didn't know anything about both of you," Dorothy replied as she glared at Alan. "It's someone else's fault, but I think Alviss would be okay if you tell them yourself. It's really up to you."

Alviss could clearly see that Nanashi was having a hard time thinking about it. 'Come on, spill it already! I really want to know what the heck they are talking about!'

"Well, the truth is, something happened between Alviss and I since, er… a month ago, I guess," Nanashi started, a blush crept onto his face. "Dorothy was the first one who found out about us when she saw us doing something by the river."

"Doing what?" the always curious and naïve Ginta asked, not realizing that his question had caused Nanashi to blush a deeper shade of scarlet. The talking Ärm, however, started to chuckle like mad all of a sudden. "What is it, Babbo? Do you know something?"

"Oh, Ginta, you can be so dense sometimes. Come on, two guys, or should I say two good-looking guys, -although not as good-looking as me-, staying away from us, having some private time together? Alviss always distances himself away from us but to allow Nanashi to stay with him? I don't think that will happen if there's nothing going on between them."

Jack, who seemed to have caught up a little bit, said, "Yeah, especially when Alviss kept on feeling annoyed everytime Nanashi calls him 'Al-chan'. There's no way they would want to spend time alone together, unless…" he trailed off, before a look of understanding crept onto Jack's face.

"I got it!"

Looking at Nanashi, he asked slyly, "Nanashi, you and Alviss are… like _that_? Right?"

A deep blush and a nod from the blonde confirmed it.

"Wow! I never thought you guys are like that! That is so… cool! Wow!"

"Aren't they cute?"

"Don't worry, Nanashi. You have my blessing."

"Why would they need your blessing, Babbo?"

"Yeah, why would they? They're supposed to get Gaira and Alan's blessings since they were the ones who have been taking care of Alviss before he started living on his own."

The group started to laugh at the furiously blushing Nanashi, except for Ginta who failed to understand anything. Alviss, however, was suspicious of what was happening but hoped that his opinion differed from what they were talking about. He really hoped so.

"Guys, what are you talking about? I still don't understand anything!" Ginta whined, hating the fact that he was the only one who didn't know anything.

Looking at the short blonde, Dorothy decided to give him some tips. "Okay, Ginta, imagine this. You were walking down the river there, when suddenly, you heard people talking. Of course, out of curiosity, you would want to know who they are, since we were supposed to be celebrating, right?"

Receiving a nod, she continued, "So you walked into the direction of the voices. And then all of a sudden those voices stopped and were replaced by another noise that sounded very weird in your opinion. Of course, again, out of curiosity, you continued waking towards the noise."

"Dorothy, just get it over with!" Ginta whined, this story was too long for him to wait for. Alviss could not help but feel the same. Of course he was impatient. It was _him_ they were talking about!

"Wait, this is the best part. And at last, you found the source of the noise. The guys, who you recognised as your comrades in MÄR, were the source of the weird noise you just heard. And one of them, who was slightly taller than the other, was hugging and kissing the shorter one at the same time. What would you think about the situation?"

Looking at Ginta's face was enough for Dorothy to know that the blonde boy finally understood what was happening. She did not need to explain it any further, it seemed.

"There was this one time when Nanashi did not join us for the celebration and Alviss went missing as usual. Then you, Dorothy, went off for a walk and not long after that you came with Nanashi and Alviss behind you, both were not saying anything… It's them, isn't it? They were the ones you were talking about! And those two kissing… Does that mean that Nanashi, you and Alviss… are lovers?" Ginta looked at Nanashi who has blushing the same colour of his headband.

With that silent exclamation, the crowd once again went into silence.

Nanashi quietly said, "We haven't reached that level yet, though… Just some kissing."

With the confession made by the blonde thief, the whole group seemed to cheer up.

"Nanashi-sama! We never thought that you and Alviss-san are…"

"Nanashi-kun! No wonder you stopped drinking with us all of a sudden."

"Don't worry, Nanashi-san! We support both of you all the way!"

Alan and Gaira simply looked at said thief to see his reaction. He was so embarrassed that he could not say anything while Ginta, Jack and Babbo kept on teasing him.

"Now that all of you know the reason why Nanashi has been so depressed these past few weeks, I hope that we can somehow find a way to save Alviss and cure him from the Tattoo! And then, once and for all, end this War Game!" These words from Ginta were answered by a cheer from everyone around him.

Hearing and seeing everything that had happened just now, Alviss could not but feel scared - very scared. 'It can't be! Me and the thief… lovers? But, what about Phantom-kun? What about everything that happened between us all this time?'

'_Can't you see now? They don't know that you're here, listening to everything that they are saying. It's obvious that they were not bluffing. And by the way, why must Nanashi lie about his own feeling? It's the truth! There IS something between you and that guy, and Phantom had taken it away from both of you!'_

'No! It's not true! Phantom-kun would never do that!'

At this time, everything around him was just too confusing. It was as if he was surrounded by total darkness once again.

'_How can you be so sure about that? Even you know that you don't have any memory of what was between you and Phantom from more than three weeks ago! How can you be so sure that he didn't lie to you?'' _

'No… Stop it! They're all lies! Nothing but lies! Everything… everything that I saw just now was all lies!'

Alviss could not help but scream. Everything that just happened was too much for him to take. He could only scream as he feels the darkness took over him…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Al… Al-kun… Alviss-kun!"

His eyes snapped open as he heard his name being called out. As he opened his eyes, he could see only one person looking at him with a small flicker of concern in his eyes. He knew who that person is.

"Phantom-kun…"

"Are you okay, Al-kun? You were screaming in your sleep just now. Did something happen in your dream?"

"No… Nothing important...," Alviss said, but was cut off by his silver-haired lover.

"How can it not be important? I know you have been having weird dreams almost every night, but tonight is the worst! I'm worried about you, Al-kun," Phantom's tone softened a bit, showing Alviss how worried he was.

"Are you really worried about me, Phantom-kun? And, do you really love me?" Alviss asked quietly, starting to doubt his lover's honesty towards him after witnessing the event in his dream.

Phantom was shocked to hear that from his lover. Alviss had never doubted how much the leader of Chess no Koma loved him but to ask him something like this all of a sudden… Something must have happened in his dream to cause him to have such doubts.

"Of course I'm worried about you, Al-kun, and I love you. You know that too, don't you?"

Receiving only a small nod from the boy only caused him to worry more. "Al-kun, what happened in your dream? Did something bother you that much that you've started to doubt my feelings towards you?"

"No… nothing happened, really, Phantom-kun…" Alviss' words were lost at Phantom's intense gaze fell on him. He should have known that he could not hide anything from his lover.

"Well…, it's like this…" and Alviss started to tell his silver-haired partner about his dream. About MÄR, about Chess no Koma losing, about what he heard from the members of MÄR – _everything_. His fear of knowing the truth, however, loosened a bit when Phantom pulled him close to him as he explained everything.

As he finished talking, he suddenly realized that Phantom had been hugging him slightly tighter than he ever had before. "Phantom-kun?"

"It's nothing, Al-kun. So, that's all that you saw in your dream? Until the part when they said they're fine with you and that thief named Nanashi's relationship?"

"Um, and they said that they will save and cure me, something like that…"

"And you believe in that dream?" Phantom asked his younger lover quietly.

Alviss looked hesitantly at Phantom. Somehow, the tone that he used scared him. "I… I don't know.

"Really?" He tightened his grip on Alviss so suddenly that the boy gasped painfully.

"Phan… Phantom-kun, it hurts...," again, Alviss' words were cut off, but this time by a kiss from the older man.

The kiss lingered for a few more minutes until both of them broke apart for air. "Which one do you want to trust, Al-kun? The dream that you're not sure of, or my feelings for you?" Phantom asked, this time he loosened his hug a little bit and laid back on the bed with Alviss' head rested snugly on his chest.

Alviss smiled at Phantom's attitude. It seemed that he _was_ important to Chess no Koma's leader. And that was enough for him. "Why must I trust a dream that can only destroy our relationship?"

Phantom only snickered at Alviss' answer. "Good. Now go back to sleep. Yes, Chess no Koma is having a slight problem, but it's not like we can't settle it." And with that, Phantom kissed Alviss on the forehead.

Feeling at ease again, Alviss closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Hopefully, this time he would have a dream that would clear all of his doubts regarding Phantom's feelings. Yes, he did not need some thief to love him as long as he has Phantom with him. And that was all he needed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So, what do you think? Am I too cruel to Nanashi for letting Alviss believed Phantom just like that? Please let me know.

Any constructive review is very well appreciated and will be used wisely in the future.

Thank you for reading.

F.o.I

**Angelique Starlight:** I was quite confused while I was beta-ing this fic. My apologies for whatever mistake I accidentally left out.


End file.
